


There is a belief about New Year

by AAM_writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I suck at tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, New Year fic, Riverdale Reindeer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAM_writes/pseuds/AAM_writes
Summary: Betty and Jughead realize that they might me something more than friends with benefits right before the start of the New Year.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73
Collections: Home for the HoliDale





	There is a belief about New Year

“Happy New Year ladies and gentlemen! And don’t forget to kiss your loved one when the clock strokes midnight!” the cheerful voice declared from the TV.

“That’s bullshit” Betty mumbled and switched to another channel.

Bullshit was a perfect word to describe her holiday season this year.

She spent Christmas with her friends, but that was a little uncomfortable as Veronica and Archie retreated to their room and she and Jughead didn’t feel comfortable doing something with their friends in such close proximity.

It was New Year’s Eve now and Betty was alone at her tiny studio apartment. She sat in her festive pajamas and ate delicious dinner that she cooked for herself. A bottle of champagne sat chilling, waiting to be opened while Betty watched various tv shows.

Veronica and Archie left to celebrate New Year with Lodge family, they offered her to come with, but Betty didn’t feel comfortable to intrude on a family gathering.

Her mother was with Polly at the farm and Betty suspected that Alice was going there not only to visit her daughter and grandchildren, but to flirt with farm’s leader.

And Jughead went to Riverdale to celebrate with his father and the Serpents. But even if he was in the city, he probably wouldn’t want to meet New Year with her alone. That’s what couples do and they are not a couple.

What even was that thing they were doing? Some kind of friends with benefits situation.

Everything started during their summer break after the freshman year of college. They were attending Cheryl’s pool party when Betty overheard some girls referring to Jughead as “hot”. Betty almost scoffed and rolled her eyes. Like what? Jughead Jones hot? The broody, sarcastic Jughead, that always went into enormous monologues when they were discussing movies, wore his beanie all year round and ate like a pig? Nah, that was probably not about him, but nobody else could have the same name.

Betty then searched him with her eyes in the crowd. He stood on the opposite side of the pool, talking to Sweet Pea. And damn... he changed. Had they met during the last year so rarely that she hadn’t noticed? He obviously filled out, the muscles of his arms and chest became more prominent, his stomach was toned too and the v of his hipbones dipped deliciously into his swim trunks. He’s got more tattoos and damn, why he wasn’t wearing his usual white tank? But he would probably look sexy in it too. The water reflected in his eyes making them even bluer and he abandoned his beanie, leaving his luscious dark locks in the open.

Betty didn’t know if that was summer heat giving her sun stroke or the fact that she was so busy with college that she hadn’t had sexual encounters for the whole last year, but she suddenly found Jughead Jones incredibly hot while he was licking his long nimble fingers after eating chips.

As if feeling her gaze he turned his head and connected their eyes. Her thoughts were probably showing on her face and he raised his eyebrows and smirked. And damn, Betty almost swooned from that smirk on his full lips. She lowered her eyes to her lap and properly blushed.

Betty still blamed those girls and some liquid courage she consumed , when next morning she woke up sore in all the right places with a memory of her and Jughead fucking in the pool house. Well, he was hot and incredibly good at sex.

They didn’t talk about how and why that happened, but continued doing it from time to time, the frequency of their encounters increasing as of last time. And they started spending more time together, sometimes they watched movies, eating takeout food, or Jughead helped her with her assignments. But they were not dating, just two friends having casual sex.

It all could be pretty simple, if only not for the fact, that somewhere along the way Betty had caught feelings. She realized it just before Christmas, when they all very discussing their plans for New Year and Jughead announces that he was going to Riverdale. Betty understood that she had no right being upset that he didn’t want so stay with her and she hadn’t even asked him to. She then attributed the uncomfortable feelings in her heart to feeling lonely, but then her stomach started doing flip flops when he smiled at her softly while giving her the signed first edition of her favorite book for Christmas. She suddenly wanted to hug him, canoodle on the sofa watching Christmas movies, go on a date, hold hands and do all that disgusting sweet stuff the couples do.

Betty snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden knock on her door.

***

**Two hours earlier**

Jughead sat at the bar in the White Wyrm, surrounded by his friends and family on New Year’s Eve. The party had already started, but it just didn’t feel right.

Something was missing and he couldn’t quite place what that was.

His father was there, sober, FaceTiming Gladys and Jellybean as they went back to Toledo after Christmas. Things between his parents were looking good, maybe they could be one happy family again.

Jughead’s friends were there too. Sweet Pea and Fangs were laughing with other Serpents, Toni behind the bar. He just spoke with Archie and Veronica, and Betty... wait, Betty wasn’t with them. Where was Betty? Oh, Betty was at home. Was she with her mother? No, Betty complained to him about some farm bullshit. So, she was alone. Oh, shit, Betty was alone. Why wasn’t she with him? Oh, right, because she wasn’t attached to him, she wasn’t his girlfriend. But she couldn’t be enjoying staying alone, right? They could be together at this moment, cuddle on her couch and kiss on midnight. Oh, not again.... he was dreaming of dating Betty again, as if it was possible.

Jughead didn’t know how it happened, but he’d got to have sex whenever he wanted with the most amazing girl in the world. He always liked Betty, thought she was beautiful, but unapproachable, too clean and perfect for him. But that summer night at Cheryl’s he saw her sexy and seductive side, the side of Betty Cooper he explored and enjoyed for the last 6 months. And combined with her kind soul, sweet character and beautiful mind, she was perfect for him, even if she hated this word.

Jughead fell in love, but was to scared to tell Betty, as he thought she would put distance as not to take things further. Because Betty Cooper didn’t like hurting people’s feelings. So he enjoyed what he could have.

But, really, was she enjoying spending the holiday alone?

Just as he contemplated the thought of calling her the bar doors slammed announcing appearance of one and only Cheryl Blossom.

She glanced around the bar and strode right to him.

“What are doing here, hobo?” Cheryl glared at him.

“Um... sitting at the bar...?”

“Let me rephrase, what are you doing here while my dearest cousin Betty is sitting alone at her apartment in New York?” Cheryl crossed her arms.

“What that has to do with me?” Jughead wanted to be there actually, he just didn’t understood where Cheryl’s insinuations came from.

“Oh, the rest of the world may be blind, Jughead, but I couldn’t miss you two looking at each other with heart eyes after my pool party in June, after which I had to pay for cleaning the pool house, by the way.” Cheryl smirked.

Jughead gulped and blushed, Cheryl obviously figured everything out. He glanced at Toni and by her compassionate gaze he understood she knew too.

“I... I don’t think she wants me there” he said lowly.

“Why would she not? Did you have a fight?” he heard Toni’s concerned voice.

“It’s not like we-...” Jughead was interrupted by Cheryl’s voice.

“Oh my god! Don’t say me you two idiots actually thought you had some friends with benefits situation and not just been sneaky!”

“Actually... yeah” Jughead squeezed his eyes, it seemed like an awful idea right now.

“But, you do love her, right?” Toni asked softly.

“Right...” he sighed.

“What are you waiting for, then?” Cheryl seemed to calm down.

“What do you want me to do, Cheryl, it’s two hours till New Year.”

“And just one hour drive to the city” Toni countered.

“And if she-...” he tried to argue, but was interrupted again.

“She feels the same” Cheryl persuaded him.

“You can take my truck” Jughead heard his father’s voice behind his back.

They all were looking at him expectantly, so he decided that was worth the risk. Betty was worth the risk. He grabbed the keys from his father and rushed to the truck, thanking god he decided to be a designated driver and hadn’t drunk. An hour later he was knocking on Betty’s door.

***

Betty looked at her door confused. Who could it be just two hour before midnight on New Year? Everyone she knew was out of town. Maybe neighbors.... she raised from the couch and went to open the door.

When she opened it, she couldn’t believe her eyes. There, on the other side, was standing leaning on the doorframe Jughead Jones in all his glory, leather jacket, beanie and combat boots.

“What...” Betty didn’t manage to finish her question as Jughead grabbed her face and crashed her lips with his. He backed her further into the apartment and shut the door with his foot.

Betty snaked her arms around his neck, holding him to her, as if afraid that he will disappear like a fantasy.

When they broke apart for air, he leaned his forehead to hers.

“I want you so much” he breathed.

“Jug, we need to...” Betty tried to reason.

“Talk. I know. We will talk, I just need you right now. I need to feel you close to me. Skin to skin. Heart to heart. I need you to be mine.”

Jughead’s words made Betty dizzy. She understood he meant much more than sex, that he wanted more. So she let him do everything he wanted with her, especially when his every touch was turning her brain into mush.

It’s been all naked bodies, tangled limbs, heavy breaths, low moans and cries of pleasure for the next hour. He can’t explain what provoked such strong passion in him, but he needs to claim every inch of her body, make sure she is his and she seems to have nothing against it.

When she is on top she looks at him with such mix of want and genuine love that he can’t believe someone can actually feel that way about him. That’s all too good to be true and they both are afraid to be awaken from this heavenly dream.

Then they lay in her bed, minutes before midnight. She is in his arms and he can’t be happier, but there is no certainty yet. They have to talk. He has to tell her about his feelings. He makes a move to raise from bed and she curles into him closer.

“Where are you going?” Betty mumbles against his chest.

“I just thought to get the champagne” he waves his hand in the direction of coffee table where a bottle of champagne still sits in a bucket, ice melted. “It’s almost midnight. We can celebrate it in bed, with champagne. What do you think?”

His smile is so beautiful and a little bit shy, Betty can’trefuse him anything “Yeah, that would be great.”

Betty tugs a blanket over her chest and sits leaning on the headboard. She looks at Jughead, still naked, grabbing flutes from her kitchen cabinet, bottle of champagne from the bucket and switching tv on a channel she knows will translate the count down. In a minute he slides under the sheets with her, pops open the bottle and pours sparkling liquid into their glasses.

She takes a glass from his hands “You know, there is a belief that you will spend the year with the person that you meet it with”.

He hears the countdown has began “Then it’s gonna be the best year so far” he smiles.

Betty can’t help the words as they rush out.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

They are so happy. It’s everything they both ever dreamed of. Then it’s midnight and they are kissing. They are gonna spend the next year together. And the year after that. And many years after.


End file.
